


Acting on Instinct

by ebonyfeather



Category: Firefly, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairing Generator- prompt: Captain Ryan meets Mal Reynolds in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting on Instinct

 

 

Mal looked around, alarmed. He wasn’t sure how he’d got here, or where ‘here’ was for that matter. One minute he’d been on Serenity, arguing with Zoe, and then some weird sparkly thing had appeared in the air. Of course, he’d just had to go investigate, hadn’t he? Maybe if he’d listened to Zoe and stayed away until he knew what it was, he wouldn’t be in this place- wherever the hell he was.

 

Ryan had seen the anomaly open in the middle of the bar and pulled the fire alarm to get the patrons out before anything came through. It had been open for about two minutes when a man stumbled through. The anomaly closed again behind him and didn’t re-open.

 

Ryan eyed the stranger, from the toes of his knee high leather boots to the rather sexy twinkle in his eyes, and smiled. Damn shame this bloke had just come out of an anomaly, he thought, eyes roving over the man’s arse in those tight trousers.

 

The stranger didn’t look quite so pleased to be here. He looked around to where the anomaly had been, only to find no trace of it.

 

“Tzao-gao!” Glaring at Ryan, he demanded, “Mind telling me what the hell just happened? Where the hell am I?”

 

“Leeds.”

 

“Leeds? What planet?”

 

Ryan just looked at him in disbelief. “Earth, where else would you be?”

 

The man groaned. “Maybe I should have asked when this was.”

 

“February 13th, 2011.” Ryan figured he to be disorientated after coming through an anomaly for the first time but the man seemed to be taking it all in his stride. “I’m Tom Ryan. Look, I work for an organization that deals with things like this all the time; maybe we should call them.”

 

The man shook his head. “Not a good idea. I’ve seen stuff like this before and I have no intention of endin’ up as some research case.” He seemed to notice Ryan then and stuck out his hand. “Mal Reynolds. So, tell me Tom, what’s a guy got to do to get a drink around here? I really could use one about now.”

 

“Call me Ryan.” Ryan couldn’t help but notice the appraising look Mal had cast over him; it was exactly what he’d done earlier. It was a split second decision, trusting his instincts that this man wasn’t a threat and therefore ignoring the idea of calling in to the ARC. “In about two minutes, there will be a team here to investigate that anomaly so I think we should go. There’s a couple more bars along this street.”

 

As soon as he was outside, the fire door closed behind them both, Mal stopped. Turning to Ryan he flashed a predatory smile and backed Ryan against the wall.

 

“Saw you eyein’ me up in there and I have to say the view’s not bad from where I’m standing either.” He pressed a little closer, close enough that Ryan could feel Mal’s breath on his skin as one hand snaked down between them to cup Ryan’s rapidly-hardening cock through his jeans. “Now I’m thinkin’ maybe we should do something about this.”

 

Ryan pushed forward into his hand, raising his head to claim Mal’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

 

“Or maybe I could just get on my knees and do something about it right now.” 

 

Ryan groaned; it was bloody tempting. “My place isn’t far from here,” he managed in between kisses. If it wasn’t for the fact that there would be an ARC team here any moment- he had no desire to be caught by them with his trousers down, so to speak- he would have just let Mal do whatever he wanted right here.

 

Ryan had no sooner closed his front door than Mal was on him again. They landed heavily against the hall wall, Mal’s lips rushing against his as his hands began stripping Ryan of his jacket. Walking them into the lounge, not breaking the kiss, Ryan shrugged out of the jacket and threw it aside. He sank slowly to his knees, fingers deftly unfastening Mal’s trousers and yanking them down.

 

“Wode tian,” Mal murmured as Ryan’s mouth closed around his cock. His eyes closed as he combed his fingers into Ryan’s hair, encouraging him to take in more.

 

Ryan licked and teased, taking as much of Mal’s cock in as he could. His hands gripped Mal’s tight little arse, the same one he’d been admiring clothed and the one he couldn’t wait to sink his dick into. There would be time for that later, though. He felt Mal’s hands clench tighter in his hair as the man’s hips thrust forward, pushing his cock further into Ryan’s mouth as he came. Ryan swallowed down every drop before licking him clean and standing to shove his jeans down.

 

Mal watched in amusement as Ryan pulled a small bottle of lube out from under the sofa cushions and slicked his cock.

 

“You keep that in here?”

 

Ryan laughed. “You have a problem with that?”

 

“None except you’re taking too long,” Mal retorted, dropping back onto the sofa as Ryan gave him a push.

 

“Fucking hell,” Ryan muttered as Mal spread himself wider, hands pulling his knees back as Ryan knelt on the floor between them and slid his dick into Mal’s tight arse. Oh that was even better than he’d been imagining, he thought, beginning to move.

 

By midnight they finally made it to the bed but it was another two hours before either of them even thought about sleep. The next morning, Ryan woke up with Mal’s arms around him and the pleasant ache of a good night all over his body.

 

“I’ve got to go to work,” he said as he glanced at the clock.

 

Mal didn’t let him go. “Tell ‘em you’re sick or something.”

 

Try as he might, Ryan couldn’t think of a single reason not to and so he rang in sick to work for the first time ever. The moment he hung up, Mal pulled him into his arms as he slowly eased into Ryan.

 

Oh yeah, this was so much better than going to work. He wondered if exhaustion would be a valid reason to call in sick tomorrow as well…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mal’s Chinese-
> 
> Tzao-gao = damn it  
> Wode tian = My God…


End file.
